


This is Home

by incrediblydeadlyviper



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Dads extroardinare™, Gay dads, Hurt/Comfort, Kravitz is a supporting bird husband, M/M, Sweet, Taako is just Taako, a bit Taako centric, adopted angus, angus getting a home BECAUSE HE DESERVES IT, first day moving in, sweet son Ango, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblydeadlyviper/pseuds/incrediblydeadlyviper
Summary: "'That all you got, little man? Probably smart, we don’t know how this whole roommate sitch is gonna go and if shit breaks bad, you’re all set,' Taako nodded thoughtfully. Before Taako could breathe life into any more pessimistic predictions, Angus rushed him with a surprisingly strong embrace, abandoning his suitcase on the porch. 'I just pack light, sir, don’t worry,' Angus said into his waist. Taako stiffened and then relaxed after a moment, allowing a soft smile to spread on his face. He gave the kid a few pats on the back until he caught Kravitz peeping on their tender reunion with a smug look on his face. Taako stuck his tongue out at him because how dare he catch him having feelings, and then pulled back from the hug."Angus moves into his new house and Taako and Kravitz (Gay Dads extroardinare™) try to make him feel at home





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there are not enough and will never be enough cute Angus and Taako fics in the world and I had to have an outlet somewhere lol. Recommended Playlist: This is Home by Cavetown on repeat because that’s legit all I listened to writing this tbh but also any song with the word home in the title

It was finally here. Moving day. Despite all the lives he’d lived and the wild times he’d had, Taako couldn’t help but feel like this was one of the big ones. And he _really_ didn’t want to fuck it up. 

Taako had been alone for the entire morning, ruining his manicure with subconscious nail bites and filling his kitchen with perfect confections. He had woken up in the middle of the night and been baking ever since. He just couldn’t stay still, his usual chill demeanor off on vacation somewhere kickin it while he wallowed in worry. He shoved another cream puff in his mouth, forcing himself to pause and chew slowly. He needed to get his shit together. Kravitz would be here any minute and then it was show time. 

As if he was summoned, Taako heard the familiar sound of Kravitz stepping through a rift in space time onto his front lawn. But he wasn’t alone. He stepped out of the portal and following closely at his heels was Angus McDonald looking nervous but excited as he took in his new home. He was lugging a large, smart-looking suitcase that Taako assumed he had politely refused Kravitz’s help with as he walked towards the front door. Taako quit spying from the window and removed his apron before heading to meet them. Let the show begin.

He beat them to the door and opened it just as Angus reached up to ring the doorbell. They hadn’t seen each other in a few months, and Angus’ face lit up when he saw Taako. “That all you got, little man? Probably smart, we don’t know how this whole roommate sitch is gonna go and if shit breaks bad, you’re all set,” Taako nodded thoughtfully. Before Taako could breathe life into any more pessimistic predictions, Angus rushed him with a surprisingly strong embrace, abandoning his suitcase on the porch. “I just pack light, sir, don’t worry,” Angus said into his waist. Taako stiffened and then relaxed after a moment, allowing a soft smile to spread on his face. He gave the kid a few pats on the back until he caught Kravitz peeping on their tender reunion with a smug look on his face. Taako stuck his tongue out at him because how dare he catch him having feelings, and then pulled back from the hug. “Come on, get your shit, I’ve got pastries with your name on em in the kitchen. Literally.” Taako could not stress enough how little sleep he’d gotten that night.

Before he could grab it himself, Kravitz snatched up Angus’ bag to avoid the cute but pitiful sight of Angus attempting and failing to haul it up the stairs to his new room. That sounded like quality entertainment to Taako but to each their own. Oddly enough, Taako actually hadn’t spent much time in his house before he’d started designing Angus’ room. He was always on tour and when he wasn’t, he was making guest appearances at his magic school (which he’d finally convinced Angus to teach at next semester) and it had become just a place to rest his head at night. He didn’t have much experience being rooted in one place and while he still traveled all the time, there was something comforting knowing there was always somewhere to return to. He watched Angus run into the kitchen with Kravitz. Or someone. 

Despite not being there often, Taako loved his house. After crushing the whole saving the world thing and becoming the biggest interplanar brand basically ever, he had wanted a proper place to call home for once in his long life. His decision to adopt Angus had been born out of this idea as even though he was now surrounded by friends, Angus didn’t have a home either. Yes, the previous IPRE members took him in when his school was out for holidays like Candlenights but even if it was by people you loved, it still hurt to be passed around. It made you feel like a burden. And maybe Taako wasn’t sure about the whole parenting thing that came along with this adoption gig, but if anything he wanted the kid to have a home. A place that meant more than just shelter. A place where you could feel truly relaxed. Angus and Taako were very different people but when he looked at him, he saw all the memories of his childhood with Lup, never knowing what was next, where was next, the uncertainty, the anxiety, all of it. Angus didn’t even have someone to carry that weight with. And though Angus was strong he was still a child, and Taako couldn’t watch him lose that so quickly. Not like he and Lup had. 

Naturally, Taako made sure his house was dope as hell not only for himself but his friends as well. The idea of being in a large empty house alone was vomit worthy for Taako so he had designed almost every room to have some significance to his friends. He’d had trees planted, and a little shed out back for Magnus to work on projects when he was over. For Merle, he’d reluctantly gotten a garden which was entirely separate from his vegetable garden because there was no way in fuck he was eating Merle’s jerk off material. For Lup and himself, he had a beautiful kitchen which probably took the most planning of any of the rooms. For Barry, Taako had gotten a pool installed out back, which he frequently visited to swim laps in. For Davenport, Taako had made a cozy little study for him to look over maps and work on building little ships to put in bottles. (He wasn’t one hundo percent sure these were Davenport’s hobbies but like come on they definitely are.) One of his favorites was the music room he’d gotten for Kravitz who cried literal tears that Taako definitely made fun of him for when he saw it. Taako’s happiest place was probably sitting down in the middle of the music room as Lup, Barry, and Kravitz all played in harmony, songs of love and loss and family. Songs that brought back memories and united people together, bridging time and space and all other trivial things that keep people apart. 

He even built a library that he told himself wasn’t for Lucretia to enjoy but for Angus which was partially true. But anyone could see in the design that Angus wasn’t the only one he’d had in mind. It was one of those things he’d rather not dwell on. They still hadn’t patched things up and Taako wasn’t sure if he ever could. But even so, he missed her. He hated that he missed her but he did, so much. And maybe this was his way of having a bit of her around. He didn’t understand how Lup could just forgive her so easily, but Lup had always been like that. Following her heart without a second thought, smart but driven. She didn’t hold grudges against people she loved who loved her back. Taako couldn’t decide if he envied or pitied that side of her. 

Kravitz popped his head out of the kitchen and said through a mouthful of cannoli, “Coming, love?”

Taako grinned and said, “You know it, hot stuff.“ Kravitz shook his head at the irony and helped himself to a macaron after devouring the cannoli. Despite the magic the music room held, hands down Taako’s kitchen was his favorite room in the house. Not because of how it looked, though it was tricked out and dope as hell don’t even trip, but because he had missed having a place to cook for his family most of all. 

Taako entered the kitchen to see Angus nibbling the last few bites of a chocolate eclair, carefully holding a napkin underneath and checking for crumbs every now and then. He was standing awkwardly off to the side as if he was afraid he’d breathe and break something. Taako reached out a hand “ah, sir please don’t” and ruffled Angus’ hair thoroughly messing up his neat part. “You gotta loosen up Ango now that you’re hanging with the cool kids. Me and Krav here, we ride fast and loose that’s our style, okay? Now, I have one rule in this house, and it’s no lame nerds. You’re defos a nerd little man, no helping that, but no kid of mine is a _lame_ nerd.” 

Angus frantically tried to fix his hair to no avail and said, “What’s the difference, sir?” 

“Well, I’ll show ya, follow me, and take notes.” 

Angus nodded, but Taako didn’t move. “Uhh...sir?”

“I meant literally Agnus, come on don’t make me wait.”

Angus’ eyes widened, and he scrambled to pull his trusty detective’s notepad out of his pocket. Just as he reached up to retrieve his handy dandy pencil nestled in its home behind his ear, the notepad was smacked out of his hand. 

“Sir!”

“That was a trick question, Agnes! Take notes? I don’t have enough hit points for this, kid, you’re killin me here!” Taako turned on his heel and said in a sing song voice over his shoulder, “Now come on, and try to keep up, magic boy~”

Angus caught Kravitz stifle a giggle from the corner of his eye as they moved their little party to the living room. What was Taako up to?

Taako led him over to the couch and said, “I want you to do everything I do, okay, Ango?”

“Yessir!” Angus would make sure he didn’t mess up this time. After all, this was Taako’s house, and he had to respect that. 

“Lesson one,” Taako said before reaching down and tugging off his studded boots before hurling them at the wall. They shot across the room and fell with a thud, narrowly missing Taako’s bowl from the Chug N Squeeze that he had on display. He turned back to Angus, expectantly. Angus stared back in confusion. 

“Well? Chuck those loafs, kiddo, I haven’t got all day!” 

“I-Is it really okay to just...chuck them, sir?” He would much rather neatly line them up next to Kravitz’s shoes in the entrance or stow them away in a closet. He wasn’t used to such uncouth methods of removing footwear. 

“It’s _only_ okay to chuck em.”

“...If you say so.” Angus closed his eyes and tossed the shoes in the same direction as Taako’s. 

_Crash!_

Angus gasped and opened his eyes. Kravitz’s mediocre vase that had been resting next to Taako’s perfect bowl was now lying lifeless on the ground, shattered beyond repair. _No, no, no, no, no!_ He’d already messed it up. Angus had been here for minutes, and he’d already messed everything up! He couldn’t even look at Taako. He was petrified, afraid of the anger and disappointment from the one person he couldn’t bare to receive it from.

“That’s my boy! Nice shot, Ango, I didn’t know you had it in you. Ugh, Krav, tell your clumsy vase to pull itself together, and stop embarrassing us.”

Kravitz laughed and said, “My bad, I’ll make sure to give it a stern talking to.”

“Good. Sorry about that Ango, now where were we?”

Angus was still trembling. How was Taako so calm? He knew the story behind the pottery, knew how important those pieces were to Taako and Kravitz, so why weren’t they upset? 

“S-sir, I’m so sorry, I promise I didn’t mean to, I-I’ll clean it up, I swear—” 

“Shhhh Sh Sh,” Taako grabbed Angus’ face in his hands, squishing his cheeks together and gave one final, “Shush.” 

Taako reached into the inside pocket of his cardigan and retrieved a slender wand. He waved it over the sad remains of Kravitz’s creation and it reformed before Angus’ eyes. 

“Umm, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I’m Taako? Like the flip wizard? From TV? Besides, I’ve broken this thing like eight times, it’s no problem. Not when you got magic,” He winked at Angus and continued, “Time for your next lesson. Now this one’s a doozy so make sure you pay attention.” 

Angus nodded, and Taako scrunched up his nose as he jammed his eyes shut tight. “Concentrate, concentrate,” he bent his knees, charging up, “aaaaaaaaaaand, release!” Taako jumped back and plopped down on the couch. Angus wrinkled his nose again, puzzled until Taako met his eyes with a huge grin plastered on his face. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. Angus giggled.

Taako clutched his hand to his heart, “Are you mocking my techniques? My mastery of the arcane arts? You little brat I swear…” and Taako lunged at Angus before he could defend himself and began his onslaught of devastating tickles. Taako was laughing maniacally as he tortured Angus who was now collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles. Taako noticed Kravitz laughing nearby and reprimanded him, “Come on, my dude, I need backup.” 

“Pl—haha—Please no Mr. Kravitz I—haha I’m just a little boy.”

“You’re right, Angus. I don’t think Taako is the one who needs backup,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He moved in closer to the two of them with a menacing smiling adorning his handsome face. 

“Oh no, no, don’t you dare betray me Big Bird, I will call the ra—HAHA— FUCK stop—HAHA—I will burn a spell slot on your ass!” 

After a few more minutes, Kravitz was declared the winner of the Great Tickle Wars (he’d turned on Angus too) by a begrudging Taako who claimed it was just because if it continued any longer someone was going to piss on his nice sofa, and he really didn’t want to have to torch it. They all settled into the couch, exhausted from their intense battle and long day. 

Angus smiled and said, “Thanks, Taako.”

“For what, my dude?” 

“For helping me lighten up.”

“I knew you’d catch on eventually. But, look, what I was trying to say, bubbleh, is that you can relax here. This isn’t Taako’s sick ass mansion this is Taako, Kravitz and Angus’ sick ass mansion. And maybe relaxing for you isn’t throwing shoes or breaking vases, but it sure as hell isn’t those nerves you brought with you.” Taako wrapped an arm around Angus’ small frame, and Kravitz followed on the other side making sure not to touch his skin with his icy fingers.

“I know it’s gonna take time, but we got you, little man. This is the last place I want you to be afraid or unsure in. That being said, I hope you can wrap it up because if I say one more reassuring, caring thing I’m gonna have to change my fuckin name. I’ll be Tako with one A, and my brand will fall apart. The secret is in the second A, you should look into it, Aangus. Of course I’ll claim you for copyright, but who knows I bet you got a good lawyer.” 

He doubted Taako was joking, but Angus laughed anyway and said, “Thank you si—Taako. I think I needed that. I mean I could have done without the ruined hair, smacked notepad, and brief trauma but thanks.” 

“There’s that sass I miss! No problem, pumpkin. And I’m not asking you to rush yourself or, Pan forbid, call me dad or anything like that. Not sure I could handle that one if I’m being honest,” Taako said. Despite the father-son goofs he often said, he hadn’t even really considered it until this moment, and the weight of it was almost as crushing as that goddamn washing machine in Wonderland. “Just know that you can chill, especially with the living freezer over here heyo, and that we got your back from now on.”

“Yessir,” he replied grinning from ear to ear. 

—

“Sir, is this really necessary?” Angus said as he toddled down the upstairs hallway. Taako was walking closely behind him and covering his glasses with his hands. He’d explained that he could just take them off but Taako had just slapped his hands on the frames and started moving. 

“Agnes, everything I do is necessary now turn left.”

Taako finally removed his hands and Angus adjusted his glasses, blinking a few times until his vision cleared. His eyes widened at what he saw, and he forgot to breathe for a moment. Right in front of him was a little boy’s bedroom. But it wasn’t just any little boy’s room. It was undeniably Angus McDonald’s. And Angus had very little in his life that was undeniably his. The walls were light blue, and the room was lit by several scattered reading lamps. Tucked in the right corner was a matching rosewood twin bed and nightstand that Angus could tell by the familiar craftsmanship was made by a certain woodworker they all knew and loved. Atop the bed was a dark blue bedspread decorated with a custom pattern of little magnifying glasses and magic wands. His music box he’d received from Johan what felt like ages ago was sitting on the nightstand along with the carved wooden stag from Magnus, and he wondered when Taako had swiped them. To the side was a desk and bookshelf also made from rosewood with various items accumulated on them. The desk was equipped with writing supplies, file organizers for case documents, and a brand new sleuthing kit. The bookshelf was stuffed to the brim with books that Angus already owned such as his Book of Interception and his beloved collector’s edition box set of all the Caleb Cleveland Kid Cop Novels, but it also featured new editions such as an incredibly ancient and brittle looking magical tome, a few cookbooks, and one completely black book including the pages which Angus wasn’t quite sure what to do with but was certainly intrigued by its appearance. Two weapon hooks were mounted on the wall that Angus recognized as holders for his well-concealed crossbow and Magnus’ grandfather’s knife. He usually always kept them with him no matter what just in case but… something told him they’d be alright on their own here. 

“Whatcha think, Ango? I know it’s a little cheesy but—Oof!”

Before he could think, Angus had wrapped his arms around Taako’s waist partially to conceal the tears beading in his eyes and partially because it felt like the most natural action in the world right now. In a rare moment of emotion versus logic for Angus he asked, “Is it really all mine?” 

“Yep. Some of it literally since we stole it for the big reveal,” Taako said resting a hand on his back. 

“Sir, that’s a serious breach of privacy, and I hope you don’t do it again but right now I’m glad you did.” 

“See, I told you he’d be fine with it Krav,” Taako said as Angus pulled back and hugged Kravitz, ignoring the chills running down his spine at the cool touch. It was worth it. 

“Well, I’m not sure that’s quite what he said, but I guess it worked out in this case. Sorry, Angus, I was recruited for the stealth operation when I took your bag up here,” Kravitz said sheepishly. He felt bad, but in this case Taako was right about the look on his face being worth a little crime. 

“It’s okay, sirs, I’ve already looked through all of your stuff anyway so I guess we’re even!” he replied with a cheerful smile, all trace of the previous tears soaked up by Taako’s shirt. 

Taako froze. He leaned down and gently placed a hand on Angus’ neck, but the gesture was tainted by the terrifying look in his eyes as he said, “What was that Mr. Detective? Because I thought you said that you looked through my things, but I must need to get my hearing checked, little man, because I’m pretty fucking sure I’ve got wards on basically everything. But I guess since you’re also Mr. Wizard those were no big deal, huh?” 

Taako’s grip tightened slightly on Angus’s shaking form. From behind chattering teeth, Angus choked out, “I-I was k-kidding sir.”

Taako chuckled and tousled his hair, all signs of hostility gone in a second. “Of course you were! Me too, Ango, can’t take a joke much? Pshh, this guy, am I right?” Taako said to a slightly exasperated Kravitz. He was going to have to have a little chat with Taako about his scare tactics before he gave the kid nightmares. _He_ knew Taako was joking, but by the look on Angus’ face, the feeling wasn’t mutual. Well, actually, Kravitz was only 85% sure Taako was joking but like probably right?

—

While Angus was busy unpacking and reorganizing his room, Taako and Kravitz retreated down the hall to their bedroom, wanting to give the boy some privacy to soak in all that had happened. And in the meantime, Kravitz decided to investigate the reasoning behind Taako’s chilling warning to poor Angus. 

The problem was he wasn’t quite sure where to start. He felt weird questioning Taako’s actions towards Angus, but they hadn’t really talked much about how they were going to “parent” Angus. Actually, he wasn’t even sure they were going to parent him at all, considering Angus’ obvious independence already. When Taako had suggested they take in Angus, his answer had been easy, reflexive even. Of course, they would take him in, they were practically already family, and he deserved a proper home. But parents? It’s not that he didn’t want to call such an amazing kid his son, but he wasn’t sure what exactly that meant. Was Angus already technically their son or did they have to play catch with him and teach him how to fish for it to really count? Was it just being there for him or was it more than that? He certainly didn’t think he was necessarily the greatest role model for a child much less a father figure given his career path and the whole being dead thing. But did all that even matter?

As he puzzled over this conundrum, Taako took notice of his furrowed brows and said, “Just say it. You think I was too harsh.” 

Kravitz opened his mouth to dispute Taako’s misunderstanding of his silence but found he couldn’t. Because Taako was right, even if that hadn’t been what he was thinking over, at least not at the end. But he didn’t want to judge Taako and Angus’ complex relationship. He loved Taako and he loved Angus, but he didn’t always understand how they worked between Taako’s merciless teasing and Angus’ incessant curiosity. And before, he felt didn’t need to. But with the added responsibility of helping this kid get by in the world, he felt it would be wrong of him not to at least get Taako’s side of things. 

“I’m not sure you were too harsh, but,” Kravitz began cautiously, “ Angus is still skittish about this whole situation and, well, I’m not sure bringing out your scary side helps, dear.”

Taako stared at his hands in silence for a few minutes and if he hadn’t known him so well, Kravitz might have looked away as the moment felt incredibly raw. Everything about Taako almost forced people to look away, to ignore his vulnerability, just as Taako himself usually did. But Kravitz was there for him, had been there for him through it all, and he had no plans to turn a blind eye now. 

“Look, I know Angus is a big boy and everything and he’s seen a lot but this is some seriously wicked nasty shit, homie. I can’t have him picking up some curse or something right away, can I? … I just don’t want to take any chances when I just got him, ya know?” Taako’s hands had clenched into fists and he looked up at Kravitz, his eyes fierce, daring him to do something. When Taako was upset, he was like a wild animal, ready to lash out at any attempt to keep him cornered. But once again, Kravitz had been there and thus came prepared. He calmly stayed put and opened his arms before softly saying, “Come here.” 

It’s not that he thought Taako would hurt him, more like he might hurt himself emotionally. And so instead of forcing his comfort on Taako, Kravitz learned to wait and hang back, letting Taako seek him out. Sometimes he was ready right away, and sometimes it took days to coax him into letting it out. But he always came around eventually. 

Luckily today he closed the distance between them quickly and let his body slot into Kravitz’s firm hold. Kravitz hummed into his hair and pressed his cool lips to Taako’s temple. 

“I just...I know I’m not the best fit, not the best guardian for Angus. But somehow the kid ended up latched onto me and...I don’t want to let him down. He deserves better than that.” 

Kravitz kissed Taako’s forehead and said, “You’re right. Angus is a brilliant kid, and he deserves someone amazing. And unsurprisingly, Angus is also a great judge of character. That’s why he chose you. He looks up to you because you do things your way Taako and so does he. Different methods of course but the same principal. So be honest with him. He’ll understand or at the very least try to.” Kravitz laughed when he looked down to find Taako pouting. “What?”

“I’m assuming being honest with him means I can’t scare him anymore?”

Kravitz chuckled again and said, “Weeeell, maybe just a little. But not that bad and not when he’s already nervous.”

Taako grinned mischievously, and Kravitz was already regretting his endorsement.

“Deal,” Taako said and bounced on to his tiptoes to steal a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Personal Tumblr ](https://the-incrediblydeadly-viper.tumblr.com/post/175928762116/umm-its-me-taako-like-from-tv-my-taako)(and my Taako cosplay!)  
> [My Art Tumblr](https://vi-art.tumblr.com/) (with a bunch of TAZ fan art)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/_vi_art?lang=en) (tweet me All the headcanons please)
> 
> Sorry for describing Ango’s room for like 6 minutes but thIS SWEET BOI DESERVES IT  
> Anyway hope ya’ll like it and I might continue this? Like just random moments between their little family and some goofs probs but if you guys want me to write more just lemme know because I’ve got like a million more dumb nicknames for Kravitz to use. Or if you have requests, send them to my tumblr and I’ll see what I can do :) Also, thankfully I don’t think it turned out too similar, but I did start thinking about adopted Ango because of BeautyInTheLibrary’s fic [Single Dad Taako](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676894/chapters/33976212) so check it out it’s great!


End file.
